Monstres
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Au coeur de la Guerre d'Ishbal, rencontre entre deux alchimistes. Qui peut tuer légitimement? Ou sont les limites?One Shot prenez le temps de lire, jsuis nouvelle sur le site


Ses yeux exorbités fixent l'homme qui se rue sur lui avec un hurlement bestial. Son doigt tremble sur la gâchette.

_Ah…non je ne peux pas je ne peux pas…_

Le rugissement vrille ses tympans, emplit sa tête, assourdissant, strident. C'est peut-être le dixième qu'il entend aujourd'hui, mais il a quelque chose d'insupportable.

Le jeune soldat sent ses nerfs craquer. Celui là, il ne l'aura pas.

L'Ishbal s'étale sur le sol avec un râle inhumain, ses vêtements noircis fondant sur sa peau. Son poing crispé se dresse une seconde vers l'homme qui vient de lui porter le coup de grâce, puis ses muscles se relâchent. Son dernier soupir se mêle au souffle du désert.

Les doigts gantés de blanc pianotent une seconde le long de la cuisse de l'Alchimiste, qui se dirige après une hésitation vers le second corps vêtu d'un uniforme pareil au sien. Il s'accroupit, passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme. Du sang mêlé à la sueur vient maculer le tissu ignifugé au bout de ses doigts.

Mustang soupire.

D'un point de vue positif, il est arrivé à temps pour éliminer un Ishbal de plus.

Mais ce gamin est mort, lui. Mustang le prend par les aisselles et le tire derrière un muret. Il s'adosse contre les briques jaunâtres et tente de retrouver son souffle. La chaleur est oppressante. Des odeurs de poussière, de sueur, de cendre et de viande morte attaquent ses narines, s'incrustent dans l'étoffe grossière de sa tenue de combat.

Le jeune homme dégage son col. Il ne compte plus ses victimes depuis quelques heures, mais il pense avoir dépassé le compte par dizaines. Il frissonne, essaye de se convaincre que ce tremblement qu'il ne peut retenir est du à la sueur froide qui glisse sur son dos et sa poitrine, et non à la lassitude, la fatigue, l'horreur.

L'horreur de lui-même.

Un calme relatif plane sur pâté de maisons qu'il vient de nettoyer.

Il en profite pour fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Mais c'est en vain qu'il espère chasser les images qui se succèdent à une vitesse hallucinante dans son esprit. Il rouvre les paupières, se rendant compte qu'il ne pourra plus jamais dormir de la même manière qu'avant la guerre.

Ishbal…ville au milieu du désert. Fanatiques aux yeux rouges, paysans ignorants de la science et de ses bienfaits…Filles sauvages, hommes taciturnes…Vénération d'un Dieu unique. Un Dieu…Mustang esquisse un sourire éreinté. A quoi ça leur a servi, de vénérer leur foutue divinité ? A être rayés de la carte.

_Ils ne sont pas comme nous…_

C'est ce qu'il se répète pour se convaincre…Pour se donner bonne conscience…La différence semble être une bonne raison pour massacrer ce peuple inférieur. Ses chefs le lui répètent. Il a fini par en être persuadé, lui aussi.

Persuadé ? Vraiment ?

Il déglutit. Cet enfant qu'il a tué ce matin…cette mère…cet homme si chétif…cette fille au regard de braise qui n'est à présent plus que cendres…s'ils lui sont inférieurs…pourquoi sent il jusque dans sa chair qu'il commet quelque chose d'atroce en les tuant ?

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Surtout, ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas réfléchir. A aucun prix. Il est plus fort qu'eux. C'est lui ou l'Ishbal, à chaque fois. Il est meilleur, c'est tout. La veille encore, Basque Gran, l'Alchimiste de Sang Froid, l'a félicité pour ses prouesses militaires, lui a promis un bon poste, une promotion et un décoration à la fin du conflit.

Une médaille pour le sergent Roy Mustang…

- Hello, Flame Alchemist !

Le cœur du jeune homme aux prunelles sombres fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'est fait surprendre par le nouveau venu.

- Kimbley…

L'Alchimiste Ecarlate lui fait un signe de la main. Son sourire malsain habituel éclaire sa figure aux traits réguliers mais emprunts d'une étonnante froideur.

- Alors, on rêve ?

Il s'assied à côté de son collègue, qui garde les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Tu sais que si j'avais été un Ishbal, je t'aurais fait ton affaire en moins de deux ?

- …

Kimbley lève le nez vers le ciel, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même.

- Quelle belle journée… Tu en as débusqué beaucoup ?

Mustang fait la grimace. Il n'apprécie que très moyennement de se vanter de tels exploits guerriers.

- Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas compté…

Kimbley éclate d'un rire saccadé.

- Tu ne les comptes plus, hein, mon vieux !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Mustang a dit ça tout doucement. A vrai dire, il a entendu tellement d'horribles récits sur le décomposeur de corps qu'il ressent une indicible peur rien qu'en le sentant à côté de lui.

Il sent le regard limpide du militaire peser sur son visage aux traits tirés.

- Dis donc, t'es jaloux ou quoi ?

- Jaloux?

- C'est moi qu'on félicitera ce soir…pour mon intervention sur les fuyards…

Cette fois, l'Alchimiste manipulateur de feu lève les yeux vers Kimbley.

- C'est…alors c'est vrai, ce qu'on raconte depuis ce matin dans les rangs ?

Le sourire de Kimbley s'élargit. Mustang se sent blêmir.

_Nom d'un chien…_

Vingt cinq personnes. Des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards et des malades qui tentaient d'échapper au massacre. Les Alchimistes avaient décidé de les épargner. Ces Ishbal là ne représentaient plus aucun danger pour l'armée. Mais Kimbley s'était quand mêle lancé à leur poursuite, et les avait massacrés jusqu'au dernier. Mustang avait entendu dire par un jeune lieutenant posté non loin de la scène qu'on pouvait entendre les rires de plaisir de l'Alchimiste écarlate se mêler aux hurlements d'agonie.

Un tremblement parcourt son échine.

Kimbley lui tapote l'épaule.

- Et ben ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

- Tu deviens fou…Tu craques complètement…

- On l'est tous un peu dans cette boucherie, non ?se défend mollement Kimbley, apparemment tout fier de l'effet qu'il produit sur le jeune homme.

- Ceux-là…On n'avait plus besoin de les éliminer…

- Tout est une question de rigueur. Moi, j'aime le travail bien fait.

- Tu prends du plaisir à tuer…

Kimbley éclate de rire.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Ce type, là bas, que tu as grillé…Une balle dans la tête aurait été plus efficace, plus rapide, non ? On voit qu'il a souffert, c'est resté figé sur sa gueule. C'en est presque comique !Tout le monde prend son pied en tuant comme nous le faisons…toi y compris, Flame Alchemist…susurre Kimbley.

Mustang se relève. C'est plus qu'il ne peut en entendre.

- Ca suffit Kimbley. Tu es recherché par l'armée. L'état major veut ta peau. Tu es allé trop loin.

- Ah oui ? Je suis donc un hors-la-loi, maintenant ?

Kimbley n'a pas l'air plus affecté que ça.

- Et quels sont leurs critères de distinction…pourquoi moi et pas toi, par exemple ?

Mustang, la mâchoire crispée, soutient son regard.

- Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible.

- Toi-même tu ne crois pas à ce que tu viens de dire, Mustang, s'exclame Kimbley, radieux.

- …

- Si tu es convaincu que je suis plus criminel que toi, arrête-moi !le provoque l'Alchimiste écarlate en se relevant à son tour pour faire face à son collègue. Essaye seulement…

Mustang baisse les yeux avec horreur et reste muet.

Kimbley s'esclaffe.

- Je crois qu'on s'est compris ! Allez, je te laisse…d'autres n'auront peut-être pas les mêmes scrupules que toi !

Il fait un petit salut militaire ironique, et s'élance au-delà du muret.

Mustang le regarde disparaître parmi les ruines.

_Des monstres. Nous sommes tous des monstres…_


End file.
